This invention relates to a novel curable resin composition. Polyimide is well known as a resin having very high thermal stability, but has poor solubility in solvents as is clearly seen from its molecular structure, etc. It is the usual practice, therefore, to obtain it in powder form and mold it into the desired shape, or to machine a cured product of the resin into the desired shape.
The present invention is based on the discovery that a mixture or preliminary reaction product of a specified polyimide resin and a specified cyanic acid ester has good solubility in solvents, enhanced processability, and improved properties.